TDI Online
by ThekidVince
Summary: Well lets see If I still got it for this story huh? If you wanted Duncan's fight, it's here.
1. Chapter 1

Hairlikethewind: "Ah the TDI season maybe over, we may have our champ, but lets face it, YOU PEOPLE want more. Problem is, the network cut our 300 dollar budget and gave us no more money to keep them around, and I'm a guy who needs stuff to do some wicked things to these campers still. I think We'd also need a top prize. But we did get a big internet service, to provide with a TDI chat room. In this room our season one members will be here chatting with themselves as we will see relationships grow, maybe. And every 5th chat room we will answer the question asked by you that fans, but we will not ask questions already mentioned in pervious chats past. But you can always update it. We will also give you some back scene stuff that you couldn't see on camera, so what do you think of that campers. (made up by me so keep that in mind.) Oh and before I leave. In the 10 chat room, we will pick 2 fans to interact with the TDI members as they see fit. The control will be completely out of our hands, just keep Heather alive for the future."

Iamdaqueen: "Up yours Chris"

Hairlikethewind: "Which brings me to my next pointer, Chef if you would please take over.

IownyouALL: "No I would not! But seeing as I am getting paid for this."

Ihatejuvy: "You get paid?"

IownyouALL: "I DO! Even more than Chris. HEE HEE HEE!"

Hairlikethewind: …

IownyouALL: "Now shut up and let me speak."

No one talks…

IownyouALL: "Now as you can see from jails best friend and the future porn star, they all have different screen names and I will point them out to you, they go as follows: **IownyouALL** is you worst nightmare, me, **Iheartcake** is your TDI champ Owen, **SpecialboyE** is the first to be knocked out Ezekiel, **MP3=death **is the psycho Eva, **45981** is an even bigger psycho in Izzy, **Sarcasticgreat** is the lazy ass Noah. **Freakadeak** is the nasty Harold, **……** is Justin, yeah I can't think of anything to add to that. **Artisthysoul** would be your runner up Gwen. **4eyedcourage** would be Beth, the geek**. Confidentnme **would be Cody. **Surfandturf** would be that Geoff guy… **CITprincess** would be Courtney, **Sadierulez** is Katie. **Katierockz** would be Sadie, freaks. **Southside** would be Lashawna. **Blondeandsmart** would be Bridget (Thought that would be Lindsey huh). **Blondeandsmar** would be Lindsey. Lindsey beat her to the name but as you can see… HEE HEE HEE! **PopJock** would be Tyler. **Gutarsolo** would be Trent. And then there is **GentleGiant, that would be DJ."**

**Iamdaqueen: "Hey what about me and Juvy?"**

**IownyouALL: "They can already tell who you two are fool! So sit back, shut up and lets get in the chat room and lets get this over with."**

**Everyone rushes to the chatroom.**

**Read and review on how you think I got this started as TDI does indeed end on the island, but not on the internet and in our hearts.**


	2. The chatroom begins getting the feet wet

IownyouALL: Ok freaks this is what will begin the Total Drama chat room. I chef am in charge of what goes down here. But seeing as I got my first paycheck I don't care what happens… let's see who comes online now.

Gutarsolo signs on

Iheartcake signs on

Iamthequeen signs

Iheartcake: "Whoa, I can't believe the future porn star signed on."

Iamthequeen: "Say that again Owen, and I will Destroy you!"

Iheartcake: "Noted…"

Gutarsolo: "Hey it's not his fault that you creased so many people on the island. I'm still shocked that when you read Gwen's diary, you were still in the completion. Justin got a higher score than you did in that talent show."

Iamthequeen: "Whatever! You guys were lucky to have me on your team. You needed me."

Ihatejuvy: "I have to disagree with you. When it came to winning against us, Gwen and Lashawna did most of the work. Even Owen here had a good deal to do with how good you guys were. You took the lead in one completion and it was one you suffered injuries in. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS COOK!

Iamthequeen: …

Iheatcake: "HAHAHA! Pwned! By the way, how did you get in here Ducan?"

Ihatejuvy: "Haven't you ever heard of getting online before everyone else. I been here for 2 hours."

Iheartcake: "Really?"

Ihatejuvy: "Nah! I just signed in hidden."

Gutarsolo: "Well Gwen, DJ and Noah said they would get on today when they called. I know Noah's got some big news, REALLY BIG!"

Iamthequeen: "Gee I wonder if he fell in love with Cody."

Gutarsolo: "How did you know?"

Iheartcake: "WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

Gutarsolo: "Yeah, he wanted someone to see if he could find out if Cody was bisexual like he is. Since we know Cody likes Gwen, no way he's gay.

Gentlegiant signs on

Artisthysoul signs on

Artisthysoul: Hey all humans out there. Hey… Heather.

Iamthequeen: "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

Iheartcake: "I wonder who else will be in the first room. But DJ, Gwen, did you guys know about Noah liking Cody?"

Gentlegiant: " I didn't, but I had a feeling when he was hanging out a lot by him on the loser island. I spent too much time with Geoff and Bridget when I was there to really see. Katie was also kind of close to me as well.

Iamthequeen: "Do you think you like her?"

Gentlegiant: "She's ok. It would be a lot easier to if she and Sadie weren't you know, like that."

Iheartcake: "Was there anyone on the island you liked DJ?"

Gentlegiant: "There was a few girls I thought might be good, but the one I liked most wasn't what I thought she was?"

At Trent's home he began to think it was possible maybe it was Heather, but he wasn't certain. It was also possible he was thinking Courtney. Regardless of fan fiction, she wasn't known as popular on the island with people.

Gutarsolo: "Well that's good and all, but Gwen, I know I haven't had too many chances to talk to you since we left, long distance relationships are hard. But I wouldn't want to try it with anyone else other than you."

Artisthysoul: "Aw, so sweet Trent. How has everyone been since the end?

CITprincess signed in

4eyedcourage signed on

Sarcasticgreat signs on

Blondeandsmar signs on

Popjock signs on

…… signs on

45981 signs on

Freakadeaksigns on

Artisthysoul: "Wow, a lot of new people. Well I will say it again, how is everyone since the end of Total Drama island?"

Iheartcake: "It's great, I was able to get myself some new clothes with the money left after the yacht. And then I put the rest away for college."

Sacasticgreat: "Why not just blow it now? You don't seem like the college type."

Iheartcake: "Well, I don't get straight A's like Trent, but I most certainly am able to get into college. I even been offered to appear on MTV to host.

Artisthysoul: "Really, so was I. They might want us to do it together."

Ihatejuvy: "No, it's a weeklong thing with two TDI members. I get to do it with DJ on Friday."

Iamthequeen: "Why wasn't I invited, I did much better in the game than both of you two."

4eyedcourage: "It's because no one really likes you. You have so few fans, and they don't want to lose ratings."

Gutarsolo. "Me and Gwen get to do it on Tuesday. "

Freakadeak: " So other than the two days we know about, who else gets to do it?"

Ihatejuvy: "I stole it so I know. Monday it's Bridget and Geoff, Tuesday Trent and Gwen. Wednesday is Lashawna and Courtney. Thursday it's Owen and Chris. And Friday is Me and DJ.

Popjock: "I'm kind of shocked Lindsey and Izzy weren't picked there."

IownyouALL: "You want that crazy girl to run TRL for a day and have Lindsey do the work to?"

No one speaks up.

Iheartcake: "So… everyone else."

CTIprincess: "Well I become strangely popular since the end. It seems everybody wants to be my friend. I had good popularity before this, but nothing like this.

45981: "yeah I think that's happened to all of us. Well as for I just been going to local openings left and right as now my town wants to make a statue of me. They never though that when I got put on that show I'd last as long as I did. Which is weird, I wonder if I had stayed would I of been eliminated or would Lindsey had been? Then no one would have been on Heather's side and she might have been eliminated."

Artisthysoul: "I never thought of that."

Ihatejuvy: "Well before I was on TDI I had one more hour on my sentence but since I left to be on the show, I'm stuck here for another month."

Blondeandsmar: "You couldn't stay for on more hour?"

Gutarsolo: "I don't think that would of made things worse if you stayed, you had a natural talent for the camera seeing the show. "

CTIprincess: " Yeah. And you could be with ME!!!"

Ihatejuvy: "Ah it's no big deal, and when I get out, I'm comin right for you Princess. We will have our first date on that very day."

CTIprincess: "Really?"

Ihatejuvy: "Really"

Courtney sends Duncan an E-hug. While the sight of it does make Duncan cringe a bit (due to it being kind of too cute for him) he sends one back with a smiley.

4eyedcourage: "Well I was able to get all the girls like Heather off my back and become my own girl. Confidence is my new thing.

Gutarsolo: "Great job Beth. As for me I just been busy with work at Burger Hut and working with my band a lot more. To go with the MTV thing, they want us to perform. This could mean big things for us so I been working real hard to get us going. That's why I won't have much time for this until the two weeks are over."

Artisthysoul: "My boy is hard at work! I made a few new and cool friends since I left. They said since they got to see a side of me that I never showed at high school, they could see they could get along with me.

……: "I just get a lot of fan mail from girls and some from Noah…"

Blondeandsmar: "Justin, you can talk?"

……: "It's call typing. I am mute in the world, but I have a lot to say that I can't."

Gentlegiant: "We should learn sign language so for when we hangout the conversation barrier isn't a problem.

……: "That you should."

Iamthequeen: I myself have been plotting revenge on all of you so that when I can, I will get you all for being complete and utter losers.

Everyone looks at Heather's response in shock and then most people signoff without warning. Only Owen and DJ, other than Heather are left.

Iamthequeen: "Why didn't you leave like the rest of them."

Iheartcake: "Because I expect that kind of thing to be said by you. As long as I'm still alive, I will be fine with it, for I am nonviolent.

Gentlegiant: …

Iamthequeen: "Oh come on DJ, you must have a reason?"

Gentlegiant: "You really want to know, because I met 20 great people on that island. Even if some of them have their issues, Courtney might even be a little like you. But after the show, she at least said she was sorry. If what you did was really part of the game, you wouldn't be like this, not now. You maybe able to get places with the kind of attitude you have, but you won't find anyone there with you as a friend with you. I promise you. You won't have a boyfriend there with you to. I hope you start to think about that."

Iamthequeen: "Whatever, you are just jealous you can't get a girl like me."

Gentlegiant. "No guy in the world should want a girl like you except for creeps and freaky porn star fans…"

Heather was in shock at what DJ stated. She had never had a boyfriend yet as her parents always made her study, study, study. She was taught never let anyone get in your way of success. Her parents were proud, but it was at this time she took notice that they were never invited to neighborhood parties, never was part of the things other families did. It reflected her in high school as well.

Iheartcake signed out

Gentlegiant signed out

Just like everywhere else, Heather, was alone.

Chef was making dinner, so she was really alone.

**AN'S**

**As you can see, we didn't get to a few issues as I think that the chat was getting a bit long for some people. I could go on and on make it 5,000 words, but this was just an intro chat, I'll leave some of what I have planned in the air for now. **

**Preview for next time: The gang in the chat try to help Noah with his Cody crush. Duncan is now being blamed for something he didn't do, will his time in juvy be extended? Heather will have an interesting discussion with her parents. Will it open her eyes? All this and more on TDI ONLINE!**

***Chef starts coughing in the background.***

**Chef: So how did you like it?**

**Kidvince: not bad for a start. I think I gave good fan service to the couples mentioned. And I think we can create the Justin character to something good to make the chat good, but what?**

**Chef: How about have the readers decide?**

**Kidvince: Not a bad idea, but I need to use the bathroom. You tell them. *runs out the living room***

**Chef: Alright people, you heard the writer, How would like Justin to be in this since he can at least type? Just type the number if you agree to the following in the review…**

**1. Just apart of the group not making too many waves.**

**2. Not very important to the TDI chat.**

**3 Playing a major role in creating bad Drama (in other words making enemies)**

**4 Play a role as the big problem solver (Being the guy who fixes drama issues in the chat, (Which would make him very popular and friendly and good for the chat room)**

**5 for this creating an other, in case you have something in mind.**

***Flushes the toilet coming back.**

**Kidvince: Ok kiddies, if there are many other choices, we will make sure to bring some of the ones I like to further the discussion. Remember, I do this for you so, enjoy all TDI fans and review, let me know if I'm doing a good or a bad job. Note: criticize and flame are two different things, things to help me be a better writer and suggestions to make the story better are all welcomed in all my fanfics.**


	3. You date WHO NOW?

_IownyouALL: "Ok brats were back once more to give you another chat room that we so sorely need to get over with. Mostly because, I didn't get paid."_

_Kidvince: " You get paid weekly not per chat."_

_IownyouALL: "Oh, I thought the check was a little big. Wait, you need to get out before they get on!"_

_KidVince: "Right, right."_

_Kidvince sighs off._

_Blondeandsmart sighs on_

_CTIprincess signs on_

_Sarcasticgreat signs on_

_Southside signs on_

_Surfandturf signs on_

_45981 signs on_

_Artisthysoul signs on_

_Southside: "So other than Geoff this is pretty much a female chat room to start."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Well what about me?"_

_Southside: Oh I wasn't sure you were a guy kissing Cody like you were."_

_Blondeandsmart: "Come on people lets not try to make a war out of this. The only people we should really not like is Heather."_

_Southside: "You right, sorry Noah."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "yes well I may have a crush on him, but it doesn't mean I don't like girls. Katie or Sadie wouldn't be so bad, if they weren't them. The EEEEE gets pretty annoying. But anyway you guys said you would try and help me out here?"_

_Artisthysoul: "I had to come on for Trent since he was offered and extra shift today. He said 8 hours was too tempting."_

_45981: "I didn't know you were bi. I was just here because my uncle said there was no way Heather would ever come on again. But I bet him 10,000 bucks that Heather will make it in this chat."_

_CTIprincess: "Do you even have 10,000 dollars?"_

_45981: "I so don't, but I know my honey Owen will back me up and it's a sure win, Heather said she come on today because there is a certain someone she wanted to tell off._

_CTIprincess: " I wonder if it was after we all left? I thought we all logged off after Heather's threat. I can guess Izzy didn't stat, but did Noah or Gwen stay online?_

_Artisthysoul: "No way. I couldn't stand the utter hell she brings our way."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "No, so who of you people go to Cody's high school or is near his town._

_Surfandturf: "Well I live pretty close, but I think DJ and Justin go to that high school. Since Justin can't talk you should talk to him. I hear he was talking to DJ privately, about something, so they should be coming on soon enough. But I have Cody's number if you want me to call the dude?"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "If I wanted to call him I could do that. No, I think I will need to seduce him over to men slowly."_

_Blondeandsmart: "I don't think Cody can be seduced by a guy that easy, since I think he has never dated anyone."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "All the easier really, I get him to date a bad girl, and I will convince him most girls are like that."_

_45981: "That's pretty evil, I like it! I think I like it more if I was a boy, but then part of me doesn't care because I have Owen."_

_Southside: "Speaking for a normal girl here, that would make me pretty upset you would do something underhanded. I should really make sure Cody dates a good girl before you can get your hands on him."_

_CTIprincess: "I'm with You Lashawna. No way you are going to make him hate girls."_

_Blondeandsmart: "I'm staying out of this. But Noah I hope that you change your mind on that."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "I get what I want baby, anyway I can."_

_Iamthequeen signs on_

_Iamthequeen: "WHERE IS HE?!!!_

_Surfandturf: "Where is who?"_

_Iamthequeen: DJ!!! He will pay for last night. All other revenge plans are on hold until then."_

_Artisthysoul: "DJ? Seriously? That guy may just be the most gentle soul of us all. Other than maybe Geoff, he was the most popular guy on the island with us… not the fans. Even you said he was an alright guy."_

_Iamthequeen: "Not anymore! He said no guy other than creeps and porn star freaky fans should be attracted to someone like me!"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Sounds about right to me."_

_Iamthequeen: "Well whatever, I will just wait until he gets on. I have all day."_

_Southside: " Because you have no friends!"_

_Surfandturf: "Burn!"_

_Blondeandsmart: "As the most peaceful seeking person on the island, I have to say you really should reconsider what you are doing. As maybe DJ should, or should not have said that, to pick on the most gentle person on Total drama island, that's pretty weak."_

_Iamthequeen: "You say that as if I should care. When you hurt me the way he did, there is no turning back."_

_CTIprincess: "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DJ, HURT YOU? Emotionally?"_

_Iamtheprincess: "What!? No!"_

_45981: "Then how else could he hurt you? Not like he could just wiggle his way out of you computer and just poke you in the eye and then just go back and point at you saying, "YOU BITCH!""_

_Artisthysoul: "Sadly, that makes a lot of sense."_

_Southside: "Whatever, but DJ should be coming on here with Duncan, which means you will get what you want and I can congratulate him for being the first person who did that to you."_

_Surfandturf: "Ha, I wonder if she cried?"_

_SpecialboyE signs on_

_Ihatejuvy signs on_

_Gentlegiant signs on_

_SpecialboyE: What's up people eh? How's the summer going now that it's over?"_

_Iamthequeen: DJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gentlegiant: "Done crying?"_

_Iamthequeen: "I never cried, but now you will have to feel my wrath. Soon enough you will know the power of Heather."_

_Ihatejuvy: "You have no power online. Not like you and go through the computer and poke him in the eye and just go back pointing at him saying, "YOU BITCH!""_

_45981: "You were signed in hidden when I typed that weren't you?"_

_Ihatejuvy: "You know it."_

_CTIprincess: "DUCAN!!! Why haven't you email me? And why would you private chat with DJ over me?"_

_Gentle Giant: "Don't worry about that. I IM'd him and he just had me there to talk to him. And I'm afraid to say we don't have good news."_

_Blondeandsmart: "What happened?"_

_Ihatejuvy: "Someone stated a juvy breakout by stabbing and guard. Of course I didn't do it but they are blaming it on me. They want to add 3 more month's to my sentence."_

_CTIPrincess: "WHAT? How can they do that?"_

_Ihatejuvy: "Well, because I have done it before. But this time around I wasn't even in the riot. DJ can vouch for me, because I was talking to him, Cody, Trent and Beth in a private chat room while it was happening. And that's why it was important I was talking to DJ. He is the only one online._

_Artisthysoul: "Well that's messed up, how can you prove it wasn't you?"_

_Ihatejuvy: "They will be checking my history in the chat room to see if the time matches. At the same time they will talk to DJ and Cody to make it legit that they know me."_

_Surfandturf: "Dude, well it looks like you have a solid case. Nothing to worry about. Oh and Sorry Ezekiel. Didn't mean to ignore you and all."_

_SpecialboyE: "No problem buddy."_

_Ihatejuvy: "You have no idea dude. These guys are pretty crooked in this place. Don't be shocked if it happens anyway. Well if any of you have parents that are attorneys that can help me out, now would be a good time._

_Artisthysoul: "My dads and construction worker and my mom is a nurse."_

_Surfandturf: "Both my parents work at a supermarket as managers."_

_CTIprincess: "Homemaker and Corporate executive."_

_Blondandsmart: "Baker and my mom is a store owner."_

_Southside: "Moms a police officer and my dad is out of work. I can speak for Harold who both his parents work in computers."_

_Sarcaticgreat: "Sorry, both of mine are doctors."_

_45981: "I live out in the wild."_

_Ihatejuvy: "No shocker there."_

_45981: "I have a home, but my parents have been gone a long time."_

_Artisthysoul: "Oh I'm sorry they died."_

_45981: "No silly there not dead, they just are in Africa looking for Black men, for whatever reason they are."_

_Gentlegiant: "My dad did pass away when I was 2 and my mom is a retired Janitor and maid."_

_Iamthequeen: "Both my parents are lawyers."_

_Ihatejuvy: "Can you possibly get them to help me?"_

_Iamthequeen: "Maybe, if DJ agrees to be my slave for the school year."_

_Gentlegiant: "But I don't live anywhere near you."_

_Iamthequeen: "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, just agree to do it and I will talk to my parents."_

_Gentlegiant: "Well since it's for a friend, I'll do it, but I don't get how I can?"_

_Iamthequeen: "Don't worry about that, as I said… Well I shall go talk to them now so I'm going. Bye!_

_Iamthequeen signs off_

_CTIprincess: "I don't know why you did that DJ, especially with Heather, but I thank you so much!"_

_Courtney sends DJ an E-hug and DJ send back a guy who gives and thumbs up and a wink._

_Ihatejuvy: "Really DJ, I'm sure the state attorney would have done just fine."_

_Gentlegiant: "Yo, I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't do this for you. Even if Heather finds a way, I'm sure I can overcome anything she might do to me."_

_Southside: "I know I didn't talk to you much on the island DJ but man you are as nice and cool as they say. If I didn't have Harold… hmm…"_

_Gentlegiant: "That's nice of you, but I don't think I will be looking for a girlfriend for sometime."_

_Ihatejuvy: "But you said there were people on the island that you like last time."_

_Gentlegiant: "True, but with working at the store 40 hours a week until school comes, I don't have many options, or time. There was this one old woman who keeps following me just because I helped her around the store once… creepy."_

_CTIprincess: "Yeah no kidding. Maybe that would be all the more reason to find one. To be around a more pretty face?"_

_Blondeandsmart: "Or even just to have some fun in that time when you are working so much…"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Who knows, maybe DJ wants Cody like I do?"_

_Gentlegiant: "LOL, nice joke Noah. That picked me up for the rest of the day._

_Sadierulez signs on_

_Sadierulez: "Hi All. Hi DJ."_

_Ihatejuvy: "Aw… this will be good."_

_Gentlegiant: "Heh umm hi Katie, umm something you wanted? Kind of dealing with two other issues here."_

_Sadierulez: "Just knowing that I'm in your town, I was just curious if you wanted to meet up with me and Sadie later. Were getting our nails done."_

_Gentlegiant: "I don't think that's something guys would want to be part of. It seems like it would be just girl-girl time."_

_Sadierulez: "Aw, it would be much more fun for me if you were there. Then I thought we all could go and do more later."_

_Gentlegiant: "Umm, I think I need to take a rain check seriously."_

_DJ at home was begging for a reason to get out of this. But they were for the most part all enjoying seeing DJ sweat it out. DJ needed… something…_

_Sadierulez: "Please DJ. I really think you need to be there._

_What to do? What to do? DJ was running out of ideas. He knew the plan was this for to be a date with Sadie tagging along… How can he get out of this…_

_Sadierulez: "Please DJ, go out with me."_

_So she popped the question they all thought what will DJ do now. They know he didn't want this. Then it hit him, but he would regret this later._

_Gentlegiant: "I can't do that since I already have a girlfriend:_

_Southside: "HUH?"_

_CITprincess: "Come again"_

_Ihatejuvy: "WHAT!!!"_

_SpecialboyE: "Dude."_

_Katie felt very sad, but she wouldn't let them know over the computer._

_Sadierulez: "Who is it?"_

_Now DJ was up the creek without a paddle. He couldn't think of a girl. All the girls online were out with someone else. Honestly, she wouldn't buy Beth, or Eva so only on was left. And now he was really killing for time. Even as he typed the letters, he head was saying, "NO YOU MORON!!!"_

_Gentlegiant: "Heather."_

_45981: "NO WAY!!!"_

_Surfandturf: "DUDE?"_

_Ihatejuvy: "Seriously, WHAT???"_

_CTIprincess: "Come again? AGAIN?!!!_

_Blondeandsmart: "No?"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Oh boy."_

_Southside: "This can't be right?"_

_Artisthysoul: "THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM?"_

_Sadierulez sighs off_

_Surfandturf: "No way that was true."_

_CTIprincess: "Why would you date Heather after yesterday_

_45981: "Why did you lie?"_

_Gentlegiant: "I just couldn't do it. I could say I didn't want to be with her. Especially knowing Sadie would be there. Put them together and… AHH! Can't take it."_

_Ihatejuvy: "I thought as much."_

_Artisthysoul: "But you couldn't think of a better name than Heather?"_

_Gentlegiant: "It was all I had at the time."_

_Artisthysoul: "Well, I guess all we can do is trust that you will fix it yourself. Since we know you are such a nice guy, you won't let a mistake like that get out of hand."_

_Gentlegiant: "Right. But I think I will fix it tomorrow, I have to head to work and I think we have had enough of this place for now._

_Surfandturf: "Got the right bro, I'll call you later tonight Bridget."_

_Blondeandsmart: "See ya Geoff. Bye everyone."_

_They all said their goodbye and logged out. Izzy however didn't, but at the same time she wasn't at her computer. Will her name be there next time around? Find out next time on Total Drama ONLINE!_

_**Kid Vince: well that went well. DJ admits he likes Heather.**_

_**Chef: I didn't see that.**_

_**Chris: Yeah me either.**_

_**Kid Vince: Well I know thing about people. Heather was either a complete last ditch effort to chose someone, or he really does. Odds are he does.**_

_**Chris: Nice touch on making DJ Heather's slave. Not too sure how the fans will take it, but it makes for good drama.**_

_**Kid Vince: Well people sometimes are kind of blind to what's really there. There were many mean and dirty tricks on the island, but because Heather's was circled around characters people liked a lot more (Gwen, Trent, Courtney) They are going to hate her. But it is that thing I kind of like. Like maybe a lot of people on here, sure I don't like being around people, but I like characters who bring good stories. Heather does that and that's what I like about her.**_

_**Chef: … You make sense, but people may not like that.**_

_**Kid Vince: Hey I'm going to give them fan service and I'm going to let the next chapter be more about CourtneyxDuncan then I'd want it to be. But that's going to be the main part of the next chapter is Duncan.**_

_**Chirs: So lets get to the preview already. **_

_**Next time on TDI online: The effect of the conversation on Heather and how she will feel afterwords. Duncan's new attorney's, and the rip between Courtney and Duncan. Cody will appear and he will get a new pet, but why would that make Izzy want to be his best friend? Tune in next time!**_

_**As for the Heather thing, you will find that it is kind of true that I am a Heather fan from the story stand point. You will see that Sadie and Katie, are not my favorite people, but I will keep from bashing them. And don't worry, Katie has far from given up on DJ.**_


	4. You hurt her, I hurt you!

Chris: "Ok TDI faithful, it's Chris. Since I am a bust man doing things, I will only appear every so often doing this and that. But before we can go to today's chat we must take you through two parts of what happened here away from the chat. The first part was with Heather and her parents. Away you go!

Chris hits you with a frying pan and you start to see things through the eyes of Heather.

_As Heather had told her story t her parents of what was going on with the issue with Duncan, her parents were thinking as to how they could make money off this rather than the well being of the troubled youth. Heather's mother thought there could also be a lawsuit as to cops not follow the evidence on false pretenses. While Heather's father was thinking that he could take money from the state with on being the defendant and the other of the two, the prosecutor. Thinking their daughter Heather would already get the idea that Heather knew that about them. What Heather didn't know was that she really didn't but, still took after them._

"_Ok daughter. Your father Hiro and I will take the case. But as to take advantage of the situation, I think we can make your little friend a little richer, as well as us."_

"_Yes Tina. And If you take the defense side while I take the side of the boy, we will clean the state out."_

"_That's what you guys always do." Heather said beaming at them. "And he's not my friend, I'm just taking advantage of the situation."_

_Both parents nodded and told her she did a good job that Heather was doing such a thing. Then out of the blue, their doorbell rang as Hiro went to see who can be bugging them now. _

_At the other end of the door was a family of four. A Black man tall and strong wearing a hat with the term Chicago in the front. An overweight mother, with a jolly glow and thick salt and pepper hair (meaning grey and Black.) They were close to about 50. A boy and a girl around the same age and Heather, really looking like he didn't want to be here. He looked down at the ground. His body type a lot like DJ's but he was only about 6 feet. And a girl who reminded Heather a lot of Katie, in looks alone. He expression was more of a troubling girl. Reminded him a lot of Duncan._

_Heather didn't hear the words of the conversation, she just knew in a few minutes the calm talking went to arguing. She did hear this part._

"_IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, I'M CALLING THE POLICE!!!" _

_SLAM!!! "New neighbors. Though that silly boy should be living somewhere else in a day or two. Silly poor people, like we want to meet with them._

_Heather went to bed that night wondering why she was so different than other kids were. Was it really a reflection of her parents. Other than getting what she wanted from them, she really didn't like them._

_But was she becoming them?_

Chris: Man, I wouldn't like to have parents like that. I'd rather be sadistic on my own.

Kid Vince: You already are.

Chris: Really?

Kid Vince: Really, really. Any way part two takes place at the juvenile hall where Duncan is being held. The next morning he gets a call from Hiro. Lets watch.

Chris, hits you once again This time, you are Duncan.

_Duncan out on the courtyard just trying to keep away from everything around him. So many things could be pulled, escaping would be easy, but then he would just be sent back here and he would have to suffer more time. That, wasn't a problem in the past. It was that damn girl that changed things for him. He never thought someone so, goody two shoes would change him so. Escaping, would be so easy right now…_

"_DUNCAN, PHONE CALL WORM!!!"_

_This was weird, even if Duncan got phone calls, this wasn't the time of day they would be accepted, unless, HEATHER PULLED THROUGH. Duncan had to admit, he had a hard time, but he could stomach her to a degree. This didn't change much, but his stomach isn't as sick at the sight of her._

_He got to the phone in a dash as fast as he could. He tried to get as comfy as he could in this really old wooden chair, sturdy yes, but still very uncomfortable. He couldn't help but fidget for a few seconds before speaking._

_Duncan: "Hello?"_

_Hiro: "Hello there Duncan. This is Hiro Maroko. I believe you know my daughter Heather yes?"_

_Duncan: "Uh yeah sure whatever. Listen, did Heather tell you about me being falsely accused for stabbing a guard and that can prove it?"_

_Hiro: Yes a very clean cut case Duncan. Is it possible that you could email me this kind of proof?"_

_Duncan: "Not me they deleted the file before I could save it, but, I gave it to Cody whom is expecting a call from you. He can give you the information from this computer. And I also have a few more people who can act as witnesses if you need them." _

_Hiro: "Yes… I think that will work perfectly. Well Duncan I can't really say much, but I know I can think we can make us some nice money of this as a lawsuit."_

_Duncan: Really? Please do tell."_

_Hiro: "This really is an abusive power lawsuit as you have been wronged. If the other computers can match the time zones with your own. They will be begging to let you out early."_

_Duncan: "Man it pays to have connections. Thank you Heather. Thank you Total Drama Island!"_

Chris: Ok that was a blast. Can I hit them again writer?

Kid: Vince: No, no, you given them enough brain damage! We really need to get them to the chat. But we got you guys up to date or you won't know what they are talking about. We did that so lets just save their brain cells for reading. Now Chef, it's time for you to do your job.

Day session-

IownyouALL signs on

IownyouALL: "seems Izzy never signed out."

45981: "No way I like this place. And since there is nothing to hunt there is now reason to do anything or go anywhere. Just rock out with my socks out!"

IownyouALL: "Whatever floats your boat insane little girl. Lets wait for anyone else to come on…

Confidentinme signs on

MP3=Death signs in

Iheartcake signs in 

Southside signs in

…… signs in

Freakadeak signs in

SpecailboyE signs in

Blondeandsmar signs in

Blondeandsmart signs in

Surfandturf signs in

Iamthequeen signs in

Sarcasticgreat signs in

Iheartcake: "Wow we got a lot of people on right now."

……: "I really don't think we need many more people than what we have right now. I might just be too hard to keep up with people."

Iamthequeen: "Hmm, no DJ or Duncan. I was hoping at least on of them would come online right away."

Confidentinme: "I know DJ's working right now since I just came from that very store. But if we stick around this place for a while he might show."

Iamthequeen: "Well he better, I NEED to tell him off for the first time we were in here. And I plan to do it with many of you watch. 

Surfandturf: "I think I speak for everyone in here when I say you taking one the gentlest of us all would be a pretty weak thing to do, still.

Most people just nodded from there home computers. Except for Cody and Eva who had no clue what happened.

MP3=Death: "I may feel like this is a stupid question, but why is Eva so miffed about the biggest chicken of us all?"

Iheartcake: "DJ told her off and Izzy told me she really seemed to take it hard. And I mean so hard, her plan to take revenge on hold with all of us was put on hold until then.

SpecialboyE: "I don't get it eh. Why in the world would you want revenge on people like me and Eva? We didn't even last a week?"

Blondeandsmar: Heather is just a mean girl who has it out for the world.

Iamthequeen: "Well it's like my parents always told me, never let anything get you down, and stomp on anyone gets in your way. That's why they are the successful lawyers they are today rather than having parents who work in a supermarket, or one as a maid."

Surfandturf: "Harshness much?"

Southside: "You really need to place that attitude of yours in check. There will be a day you take it too far and someone will really, really want to hurt you. And I don't mean what I did to you on the island, I mean they might want to take your life."

Blondandsmart: "And without friends, you might have no one there that has your back."

Iamthequeen: "I may get enemies along the way, but there is no way I will let some dork take me down. Heather is ready for any threat.

Freakadeak: "You weren't ready for when Leshawna put up in the confessional bathroom after Owen went inside: 

Iamthequeen: "…"

Surfandturf: You weren't ready for when Owen needed to use the bathroom after part 1 of the eating challenge with the handcuffs."

Iamthequeen: "…"

……: "And you certainly wasn't ready for your own teammate Beth to hit you in the paintball challenge."

Sarcasticgreat: "Not to mention when Gwen let loose Harold's ant farm on you."

Iamthequeen: "Your point?"

Blondeandsmart: "Any one of those could have been a guy wanting to take revenge by raping you or killing you if you are dumb enough to get against the wrong guy."

Iamthequeen: "You mean like Duncan. Seriously you are all pathetic."

Confidenceinme: "This is getting no where fast. Hey guys I got myself a new pet. It's a wolf cub!

45981: SERIOURSLY?! AWESOME! I always wanted a wolf, but I was told that I was too much of a danger for a pet. But wolves are like dogs but more dangerous and much more crafty. Can I meet the animal? What did you name it?"

Confidentinme: "Well of course. Anyone can come meet Sid."

MP3=Death: "You named it Sid?"

Confidentinme: "Well I didn't so much give him the name, but he seems to respond to Sid very well."

45981 signs off

Iamthequeen: "I wonder where the fruit loop went?"

Iheartcake: "Gee I bet she went to go see Cody's dog."

Blondeandsmar: "But, doesn't she like, live far away from Rody?"

Blondeandsmart: "Cody… and Yeah. They are almost on the other ends of Canada."

Iheartcake: "I'm glad she is on my end…"

45981 signs in

Artisthysoul signs in

Sarcasticgreat: "I thought you were going to see Cody's wolf?" 

45981: "I am, but I found this rich looking Asian guy and I took his laptop that has a 3G wireless card. So while I'm going I can still talk to you guys. Cody, will you be my best friend?"

Confidentinme: "That was really random…"

Artisthysoul: "Seems like I missed something…?"

Surfandturf: Nothing too crazy. Just tried to convince Heather what she was doing to DJ was wrong by saying she could end up dead. Other than that Izzy's going to Cody's house."

Artisthysoul: "On the other side of Canada?"

Southside: "Hey, it's Izzy baby, for all we know she may have a rocket strapped to her back and she was flying around and will make it by tomorrow."

45981: "Hey how did you know?"

Everyone at home went into a momentary state of shock. Owen however just laughed really loud, farted and then cheered, and then farted again.

Iheartcake: "THAT'S MY BABY!"

Izzy sends Owen a Avatar of herself and somehow DJ (by mistake) And gives him a crazy tackle kiss.

45981: "I hit the wrong button Owen. Let me try again."

Izzy tried again, but this time it ended up like she was kissing Trent.

And then Duncan…

Noah…

Cody…

Tyler…

Geoff…

Bridget… O_o

Courtney O_o

Bunny…. (I'm a sick, sick dude HAHA)

Chef…

And DJ again

And Bunny again.

Somehow Izzy got the combo of Noah and Cody, which made Owen laugh

Then it was DJ and Bunny, which even scared Owen a little bit.

45981: "My avatars aren't working. Sorry Owen."

Ihearcake: "It's ok baby! I know what it was meant to be.

Blondeandsmart: "Ok… do we even want to know what happened there?"

Iamthequeen: "Do you really need to ask?"

Freakadeak: "Hey Leshawna, thanks for the boos headphones. I never thought my music could sound so good at a good price before these babies."

Southside: "Anytime boo. And thank you for the slamin hip hop outfit you got me for the concert tonight."

Sarcasticgreat: "You bothing going to a concert?" 

Freakadeak: "No. I am at my home now, way too far away from where Leshawna lives to get there in time now. But I promised her a gift before we left the island for the concert."

Iamthqueen: "With you lack of fashion since I doubt anything you could of found was cool.

I was at that moment Leshawna uploaded a pic of her in the outfit that Harold had. Safe to say everyone was in shock at how cool she was looking right there.

SurfandturF: "PWNED!!!"

Artisthysoul: "And how."

sarcastic great: "Who expected that?"

45981: "Come on people! If Leshawna said it was going to be popin do you think she would lie in front of all you guys. Not like what that DJ guy did last night."

Iamthequeen: "What did he say?"

45981: "I can't tell you. You try to get the info out of him."

Iamthequeen: "Tell me NOW!

45981: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" 

Blondeandsmar: "I think we lost her."

Southside: "Girl, we never had her."

Ihearcake: YEAH BABY, DON'T LET HEATHER GET YOU DOWN. SHE CAN'T TAKE YOU ALIVE!!!"

Sarcasticgreat: "And when they are together, he is just as gone as Izzy."

Confidentinme: "Come on guys it can't be all that bad. They should just be happy that they have something they love about the other."

SpecialboyE: "Anyone get the feeling that they had the chance to do Total Drama Island different they could? Other than trying to last one round, I'd take back what I said about girls and stuff eh. It was just a misunderstanding in my odd life. I'm sorry to those I offended."

MP3=Death: "Hmmp!"

Blondeandsmart: Aw, thanks Ezekiel. Takes a man to admit a mistake like that.

Iamthequeen: If anything we are more powerful for we go through child birth. Can any of you boy see yourself do that.

All the guys in the chat room tried to see it happening. Geoff had a panic attack, Justin, who had no shirt on, put one on, as a sign of fear, Cody tried no to picture it, but it sunk in within seconds and he nearly passed out. Noah just sighed dreaming about having Cody's kids… (Like I said I have twisted humor to a degree) Ezekiel just knowing it was impossible, and not being as social as the rest, just left it as an impossibility. As for Owen, he thought it would be awesome to be a mommy. But no one spoke of what they were feeling. Harold, didn't think about it. He did what Cody couldn't do and blocked it out of his mind.

Surfandturf signed out.

But Geoff needed to… "get away"

Sarcasticgreat: "Well since that's impossible there's no need to go through with that."

Blondeandsmar: "Why do I get the feeling Noah wishes she could have kids?"

Noah started to sweat.

45981: "Because he kissed a boy."

Freakadeak: "And I wouldn't go on trying to deny it now."

Chef was wishing someone else would come on. This was kind of funny. But it seems we had all the back up characters in here. Other than Gwen and Owen. These people were pretty boring and useless on their own. But Izzy was freaky. 

Sadierulez signs in

Katierocks signs in.

Sarcasticgreat: "Anyone who was in here last night knows it's about to get good now."

Sadierulez: "Heather you Harpy. You took DJ right from under me!"

Iheartcake: "Ok what do you mean she took DJ from under you?"

Katierocks: Katie asked DJ to go out with us today but he told us that he couldn't date Katie, because he was dating Heather

_**From home:**_

_**Bridget: Oh. This again.**_

_**Leshawna: Guess the boy hasn't had a chance to settle this again huh?**_

_**Cody: What on Earth is going on?!**_

_**Lindsey: PJ and Heather? No way!**_

_**Ezekiel: I wonder if this could even be a real relationship?**_

_**Harold: From what I was told, DJ turn down Katie because he lied to her. DJ just hasn't had a chance to talk to her yet.**_

_**Gwen: I thought this be over quick with DJ on the case. What's taking him?**_

_**Owen: … fart. HAHAHA!**_

_**Justin: *looking in the mirror.***_

_**Izzy: YEE HAW!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into a goat.* Why do you make me think of a song? *falls to the ground laughing***_

_**Heather had wondered why that slave of hers would use her name to say she was dating him. Did DJ like her? She wouldn't blame him. Not that she wouldn't give him the time of day… right. Well he was rather strong, the biggest chicken she ever met, which meant he might be good at taking orders. Thus why she took him in as her work slave. Either way she decided to run with it. If for anything else, her own sick thrill.**_

Iamthequeen: "Well what can you expect when two people fall in love?"

From home:

_**Bridget: She's going with that lie?**_

_**Leshawna: Now we know ol Heather trippin. No way DJ get in this kind of mess.**_

_**Cody: It can't be real. THE PORNSTAR CAN'T GET A GOOD MAN!!! Can she?**_

_**Lindsey: I thought AJ might want a girl as smart as me. (almost fell out of my chair when I wrete that.)**_

_**Ezekiel: Do I need to wonder anymore?**_

_**Harold: Nope, I don't buy it. Just Heather's game.**_

_**Gwen: I can't believe she's at it again. But is there anything the rest of us can do? This might really be true. Even if it isn't, Heath is very good at making the lies seem like the truth to a teenaged mind. Katie, or Sadie might not buy it from us.**_

_**Owen: I wonder if there was a way to make it so you can bring food from the store without leaving home? Then you could eat it right away from the computer instead of walking one and a half miles to the supermarket. He then farted… again.**_

_**Justin: Signing fan girl autographs**_

_**Izzy: *starting the rocket back up.***_

Sadierulez: "This can't be!"

Katierocks: "This just cant't!"

Iamthequeen: "Oh believe me, it is."

Sadieruls signs off

Katierocks: "Now look what you did. She must be crying! I have to go tend to her."

Katierocks signs off

Blondeandsmart: "I can't believe your take low to claim a guy you don't even want"

Iamthequeen: "Oh hush. I just want to hear from DJ's mouth why he said such a thing. Until then, I want hands off my slave boy.

Confidentinme: That's still something you could of let down a little nicer. Katie never did a thing to you."

Artisthysoul: "Just look at who your talking to Cody?"

Confidentinme: "Still, Heather no matter what you did, I thought you had some kind of heart. I thought somewhere that you could at least be a human being. But you are as black as the devil. And dress as bad as a low rent porn star."

Iamthequeen: "You… Take that back!"

Confidentinme: "No way! You deserve everything that you get. I hope Katie is the peerson that gives you the beat down you sourly need."

Confidentinme signs off

Southside: "That is if I don't get her first. But I need to get ready for the concert. Bye all!" 

Southside signs off.

IownyouALL: "That's it. I need to do some updates to the site and make sure I don't have any viruses or STD's running on this thing. If you want to come back, you will need to find something else to do for two hours!"

Iamthequeen: "That's fine. Better shot of catch my slave." 

Blondeandsmart: "And a better chance for me to have DJ make things right."

45981: "I thought you were staying out of this one."

Blondeandsmart: "I didn't think Katie would end up crying. I still want to end it peacefully, but I can't let Heather have her fun."

Iamthequeen: "Just wait and see."

Iamthequeen signed off. 

The rest of the group said their goodbye's until the evening where some would return for sure, like Bridget. 

After Duncan's conversation with Heather's dad he went to rest in the computer room. It was a big juvenile hall with 30 computers for about 1,000 teens. Not too many used them, including Duncan beforehand, but now knowing people like Courtney out there, it was the one thing he wanted to do. The guards wanted to take it away due to the stabbing, but Hiro convinced the warden that without proof they can not hold him back. Duncan had about an hour before he could go online, so he just sat in the chair tossing a ball at the ceiling. 

Needless to say, the conversation he had with Hiro was quite to positive one. He was pleased that maybe he could have some money to get him some nice things, maybe even some for Courtney.

Bridget had gone surfing but then she rushed back home with 30 minutes to spare, hoping there was a shot that DJ had come home so she could give him the down low in a private chat. It was no good. If DJ was home, he wasn't online. The only people there were Duncan and Ezekiel. She talked to Ezekiel for a short time about nothing too important.

Heather was enjoying her master plan. In fact, to make sure it would happen the way she wanted to, she wrote DJ a certain email before he was online. Then she went to do her workout routine . She doesn't keep her body the way she does for no reason.

Working 4-midnight, and then 8-4 pm was taking a toll on DJ. All he wanted to do was take Nap right now. He passed out on the bed and shut his big brown eyes. But then he could hear his computer was still active. He got up to shut it down as to save of the power bill, as he just wasted enough.

Before he could do that, he had seen that there was one new email. So he thought it would be good to see if it wasn't spam or not. It was then, looking at his inbox, he sure wished it was, because it was from Heather. Lets face it, an Email from Heather is worth 100 spam mails in trade. But with a sour taste in his big mouth, he opened it and it read…

_**Hey DJ, I know what you said to Katie and I have to say I was shocked, but now, I want to keep something like that going, even if it's fake. So keep it up that you are with me, GOT IT?**_

Right away, DJ knew he would have to act as if he didn't see it. But was it possible that get the info to Katie in time. He instantly went to take a shot to see that Katie was indeed, but the only person she found was Bridget, and she immediately Imed him. They talked about what happened which DJ got the idea for what to do. But there was no way DJ could convince her to come on so instead, they would just make this an online party where they would invite the who group of 22. Would it work. Bridget sent the invites, so now all there was left to do was wait.

Evening chat-

Blondeandsmart signs in

Blondeandsmart: "Are you hidden?"

Gentlegiant: "Yeah, Yeah. Hope this works."

Surfandturf signs in

Iheatcake signs in

Ihatejuvy signs in

CITprincess signs in

SpecialboyE signs in

Katierocks signs in

Gutarsolo signs in

Artisthysoul signs in

Freakadeak signs in

Blondeandsmar signs in

…… signs in

Popjock signs in

Confidentinme signs in

4eyedcourage signs in

Sarcasticgreat signs in

45981 signs in

MP3=Death signs in

Sadierulez signs in

Blondeandsmart has her play list music starting Now playing My chemical romance: Sleep

Iheartcake: "Yeah I like this song PARTY!"

MP3=Death: "This song reminds me of many thing, many times I hurt people to this song. I like remembering that."

CITprincess: "Ok… I hate to break up this nice little party, but Duncan, how goes the thing going with Heather's parents?

Ihatejuvy: "Lets just say I'm going to owe DJ an even bigger thanks than I could hope for. It's looking real good."

Sadierulez: "The last name I want to hear right now is DJ! Can you believe that he is really dating Heather? Makes me sick.

Artisthysoul: "No way DJ would date that harpy."

Katierocks: "Yeah, well she told us ourselves."

Freakadeak: "So? Heather says a lot of things that aren't true."

Katierocks: "But DJ told Katie that very same thing."

Blondeandsmart: "Why not have DJ tell you the truth himself?"

Gentlegiant signs in

Blondeandsmart: "DJ, we were just talking about you."

CTIprincess: "Yeah I think we need this Heather thing settled once and for all.

Gentlegiant: "Were not going out. I was just feeling the pressure of not trying to hurt you. The truth is, I'm just not looking to date right now.

Sadierulez: "You just could of said that. Then I could just pine after Justin. You want to go out Justin?"

……: "Um, no I'm good. I need time to work on my abs."

Sadierulez: "Aw, everyone single wants to stay single except for me and Sadie."

Katierocks: "And people, you should read our names, we rock and rule."

45981: "Wow, I just saw a turtle!"

4eyedcourage: "How does that make a big deal."

45891: "I say him with a jetpack. I must challenge him to a race now! HAHAHA!"

DJ was glad Izzy was here. She always has a way to make the subject change. "I should get that girl a nice gift."

Freakadeak: "Anyway, how's everyone's night? Knowing that I can get some fly style for my girl really made me day. Frank from my town was just as shocked as the rest of you guys were."

Sarcasticgreat: "Oh… I'm just thinking of a certain person."

CITprincess: "I'm just glad Duncan will got out when he does. I miss seeing his face."

Ihatejuvy: "I really miss yours to. I'm also glad it looks like I'm getting out of this place."

SpecailboyE: "I found myself a girlfriend."

Katierocks: "NO way! I was about to ask you out."

SpecialboyE: "Sorry Sadie. But I had known this girl for a little while since the island. It was bound to happen since she saw I had changed from my misguided views."

Katierocks: "That's ok. Life goes on."

Iamthequeen signs in

Iamthequeen: "Oh DJ honey?"

Surfandturf: "Everyone knows it's a lie."

Iamthequeen: "WHAT? DJ did you get my email?"

Gentlegiant: "Sorry I just read it. But the bad part is I got it just after I told everyone why I said that."

Freakadeak: "I still can't believe that you chose Heather of all people."

Blondeandsmart: "Yeah, even under pressure, you could of picked someone better than here?"

Gentlegiant: "It was just too much pressure."

Iheartcake: "Well next time, you can borrow Izzy, I'm sure she won't mind."

CITprincess: "I have a feeling that won't work."

Blondeandsmar: "I'm sure anyone would be better than Heather would be."

Iamthequeen: "Hello, I'm still here."

Gutarsolo: "And we care why?"

Blondeandsmart: "Just like you didn't care about the feelings of Katie, we don't care too much for yours."

Artisthysoul: "You can stay and party with the rest of us, or take you mean and beat it! We certainly don't need it."

Surfandturf: "Seriously, you bring down too many vibes in here."

Gentlegiant: "I maybe your slave, but I won't be getting into any of your porn scenes with you."

Iamthequeen: "You wish you were in my porn."

Ihatejuvy: "Heather, are you aware you just burned yourself?"

Surfandturf: "Mega BURN!"

45981: "Noob Burn!"

4eyedcourage: "MY EYES! THEY BURN LOOKING AT HEATHER!"

Confidentinme: "I never thought Heather was dumber than Lindsey. You think you wouldn't burn your own self

Blondeandsmar: "Yeah even I know not to mention my own porn…. What's porn?"

Everyone proceeds to slap their foreheads.

Gentlegiant: "Why not let me have my fun for tonight while you go somewhere alone and cry yourself to sleep."

Iamthequeen signs off

And with that everyone partied through the night challenging others to online games and webcam challenges. Izzy lost to the turtle in the race due to running out of fuel, but after refueling she won the rematch.

Heather lied in bed looking to the ceiling in sadness. Putting aside everything DJ had said, she notice many of the kids had taken notice to how mean she really was. None of the boys who tried to get her attention no longer did. None of the girls who followed her around would anymore. Then putting everything that people did say about her, for the first time, it made her cry. 

DJ on the other hand was glad the truth was found out. He did feel bad about what he said to Heather. It is as her mom always said to treat women with respect. He didn't feel he did with Heather. Not like she ever did anything to him. He wondered, could she like him, like that. Why would the mean girl like him. It Didn't matter, as long as she like that, she'd never want to date her, but he didn't really want to disrespect her like that again.

Through the night Izzy flew in the air running into Santa Claus and stealing all the toys to give them to senior citizens. The old people with bad vision and small toys thought they were pills and choked on them. Lucky for all of them enough people were around to save them all. Izzy did this all night long.

As nice as it was that Duncan was going to get out of juvy on time, she felt that they were drifting apart. Why was this true? She felt that Duncan was being buddy-buddy more with other members of TDI more than her. Even at the party she felt ignored. All Duncan did was face off in some boxing online game with Geoff and Cody for most of the night. I was nice to talk to Bridget, but she wanted Duncan. She felt, if this kept up, they will need to break up.

**Chris: Wow, that was a long one.**

**Kid Vince: Yeah, I could have done the party but my arms hurt. Plus, I saw no drama there.**

**Chef: You did promise a lot of Courtney/Duncan fan service. What happen to that oh powerful writer?**

**Kid Vince: Next chapter for sure. It will start and end with Courtney. As much as I'm not a fan of the couple, it will create a lot of interest this way.**

**Chef: Anything you want to say to the readers?**

**Kid Vince: umm too much Courtney/Duncan?**

**Chris: The preview dude.**

**Next time on TDI online: Courtney lays it all on the line as she writes an email that seems she is on the break of being Heartbroken. Duncan, not aware of how hanging with his buds is making him feel bad, but someone will be there to lead Duncan the right way. Gwen seeks a job to be able to pay for her new art supplies as her dad just loses his job. And Izzy meets the wolf, why does this look bad for the wolf and Cody? All this next time. **

**Kid Vince: OK CHRIS NOW!!!**

**Chris hits you over the head with a frying pan once again.**

**Chris: I LOVE MY JOB!**

**Chef: And I love getting paid more than you.**

**Chris: On the next TDI, I'm going to make you wear more dresses.**

**Chef: Gr.**


	5. Roleplay Game 1 on 5

_Took me awhile, simply because of writers block. But here we go!_

_Kid Vince: What a part huh for those TDI campers huh?_

_Chef: Well it would be a better party with my 2__nd__ week's pay =._

_Kid Vince: Check's in the mail. So relax. I'm going to pay you buddy._

_Chef: Cool. Well then, don't we need to get to what happened the next morning, well at least Courtney's morning. _

_Chris: AWESOME!!!_

_Frying pan strike of Death_

_Courtney:_

_As Courtney woke up the next morning, she was feeling down and depressed about how Duncan could just not hang with her at the part. She was forced to spend her time with Gwen and Bridget. Nothing against them, but their boyfriends had come to them and Duncan left due to it was almost lights out. If he didn't eat then, he wasn't going to get to eat for the night. It was a drag he couldn't stay longer, but only a drag if Duncan would of talked to her instead of the boys. It was then she forced herself to type an Email to Duncan. Before she did anything else in the say. With that, she got up and walked out of her room. As for every Saturday, she had the house all to herself. But Courtney was never one to just sit around and do nothing. So she got out of the house and headed off for the mall. Some shopping will make her feel a grand better as it always would._

_At the end of her traveling from store to store, buying new things, as often as she had done thins with ex-boyfriends or ex-friends, this time it didn't help her any past five minutes. Did Duncan really mean that much to her? Did she find, her first love for real this time?_

_Often, Courtney had thought that maybe she had found love. But like most young teen girls, love is something they didn't truly grasp. Her parents, her older brother in college, and some of her older friends would tell her the same thing, but Courtney shared something with many teens, not listening to them. Courtney obeyed many of the thing her parents told her, but love wasn't one of them._

_She sat down in one of those uncomfortable seats placing one of her bags on the ground, man these seats could be better… Her mind trailed to Duncan. As much as she tried to stray away, she couldn't. None of her Ex-boyfriends, even when dating him, could make her do that. If this wasn't love, she really wanted to know what it was now._

_Duncan:_

_Duncan, on account of good behavior, was given the day off from any kinds of chores. So he spent time in his cell with the door open as he was free to roam. All he could do was think about how at the party it seemed the princess would ignore all his Instant messages? He sent one to her every five minutes of the party, but got nothing back. _

_What he didn't know was that Chris and Chef, in the party disable Instant message chats while the party was going on, just for this._

_Chris: "You can't have good drama without this."_

_Of course Duncan didn't know. Why would Chris or Chef tell someone that they did that? But surely they weren't trying to stir up the kind of Drama that they expected to happen._

_Duncan was receiving offers left and right to trash this place he calls juvy and break out and as much as it pained him over and over again, he refused. But, even now Duncan could feel it getting easier to stomach the pain of being obedient. For that, he blamed Courtney every single minute, but he blamed her with a smile on his face. But even he couldn't for see that some of the inmates were missing the old Duncan. So much so, that they might try to do anything to get him back. Even hurt him._

_Cody and Izzy:_

_Early Saturday morning Cody was taking Sid for a walk for the first time on a leash throughout the city. Cody, not like the average teen as he was always a early to be, early to rise type of kid, Even as in the party chat he was up till 2 a.m. playing online games with Owen and Harold, he still managed to get up at 5:30 with ease. On thing that didn't seem right was that it sounded like a low airplane was flying about. Cody knew no planes ever flew around his neighborhood. He could tell he was near Justin's house, because there were girls tents out and about his yard. Justin's parents weren't around enough to stop them he guessed. But that plane sound. It was getting close… IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM!_

_Before he could even turn to get a look at who was there he was knocked to the ground. There he could see the slightly longer hair of Izzy in his face_

"_Hey Cody, man, where's the wolf?" She said and could hardly contain the pure excitement she had. _

_But Cody slowly drift unconsciousness._

_Izzy then started to see the Wolf and ran off playing with the little guy. Which, this ended up causing quite a stir around the whole city. _

_Gwen_

_The next morning she wakes up to her little brother by her door, but this time it wasn't to spy on her like she might expect him to do, rather, now it was because their parents were falling on some hard times. But things seemed to be getting worse. Rather than beating her brother away, because she could see the difference in his face that clearly he wasn't on her case, she spoke to him instead._

"_Ok why.."_

"_Dad lost his job… It seems the economy has gotten to his business after all this time." Said the preteen boy looking to the floor. "My paper route can only pay for so little. "_

_It seemed the world was crashing down on her as she could see that maybe this house, sure it wasn't the best house on this Earth, but she does have happy memories here, and she didn't want to see her folks lose this house because of that. Gwen knew her getting a job wouldn't help much, but if she had it at least for her art supplies so that she can draw freely, they can focus more on the needs of this house. As much as she hated that place called Wal Mart, it might be the only place looking for workers because it just open. And it was within reasonable walking distance. So she got on her computer, looked through her email, and applied. Her Mom's job as a nurse just wouldn't be enough._

_This was a depressing time indeed._

_Heather_

_After an all nighter of tears and sadness, something Heather had never felt except maybe from her parents. But how bad could this be? Not like anyone could do this before. Instead of doing her morning workouts, she just sat in bed. Her cell phone rang from one of her friends just like her. She was always told to do this and that by her parents and he fake Cali life. She has always had it easier than most, and she always felt she should get the best of both worlds, but was this really true?_

_DJ _

_He was preparing for the big sale day at his store, because this was Saturday and they always had him out on the lot. This was where he was discovered by Total Drama Island and he was ready to push as many carts as he needed to. The one day out of the week, no matter whether it was summer or Winter. This day in the week DJ had 8 hours if a big sale was expected. Since he wasn't going to be home until about 7 at night, he decided to check his email before he left. There was something from Owen to have DJ sign an E-card as it was Trent's Birthday (Gwen had been sending it out. ) The person DJ was to send it to next would be Bridget to sign. Most people were on the list except for Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney and Harold. The obvious missing person was Heather,. DJ signed and sent it off the Bridget and Bridget was to send it to Courtney. With that, he saw one more Email, and it was from Heather. His anger with Heather wasn't fully gone, so he decided to wait until he got back from work._

_To the chat!_

_Confidentinme signs in_

_Artisthysoul signs in_

_Iheartcake signs in_

…… _signs in_

_Sarcasticgreat signs in_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Hey Cody, can I ask you something?"_

_Confidentinme: "Hold that thought Noah. Justin you live near me and I need your help."_

……_: "What could be wrong now?"_

_Confidentinme: When Izzy was coming to see my wolf Sid, she really did come. I just got up from being knocked out. And now she has my wolf somewhere causing all kinds of problems."_

……_: "Best we go find her then before she turns your dog into another Izzy. Been working on a theory that Izzy started off a dog somehow."_

_Freakadeak signs in_

…… _signs off_

_Confidentinme signs out._

_Freakadeak: "Where are they off to so fast?"_

_Iheatcake: "Who knows. But it seems Saturday afternoon will be a quiet day in the TDI chat room if there are only 4 people on._

_Artisthysoul: "Well it just opened up. I mean we can't expect everyone what might want to come on to be on so soon. But I got some bad news."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Seriously, how bad can it be."_

_Artisthysoul: "Really bad."_

_Iheartcake: "Great Zeus, what could it be fellow finalist?"_

_Iamthequeen signs on_

_Artisthysoul:"My dad lost his job!"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Geez that ha to suck, but don't you mom have a job to."_

_Artisthysoul: "She maybe a nurse, but that's just not enough to get around the way we have. And I just don't want to leave this house…_

_Iheartcake: "Who would of thought real life would hit so hard after the island huh?"_

_Freakadeak: "What exactly does that mean?"_

_Iheartcake: "Even though I won Total Drama Island, it seems the bullies are still my bullies. I thought they could put everything behind them like we did on the island."_

_Artisthysoul: "Now I'm lost, what are you talking about?"_

_Iheartcake: "Well, think about it for a bit, we all were from different stereotypes on the island and frankly we all found a way to get along with almost every other person that was there. But hey, are you can not get along with guys as kind as DJ and as awesome of a party animal as Geoff. Not to mention you Gwen, when you get past the fact of how you think of yourself, you were pretty much well-liked by everyone. But I think no one could like Heather."_

_Artisthysoul: "That almost makes up for the fact that my dad lost his job, almost. But we may have to move. My mom doesn't have the pay to support this house alone."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "I didn't mind what Heather did. And I think I could get along with someone like her."_

_Freakadeak: "Seriously?"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Yeah. As they say, there is someone out there for everyone."_

_Iheartcake: "Maybe, but I think if they see Heather and changed her mind!"_

_Sarcasticgreat: "You do realize Heather is online."_

_Artisthysoul: "Maybe so, but I really don't need to hear it from her right now!"_

_All of them stopped talking to see if someone like Heather would speak up, when she didn't they were in shock._

_Surfandturf signs on_

_MP3=Death signs on_

_MP3=Death: "Wow, this room is quiet. Don't tell me I didn't scare you now. Though I like that that was the idea._

_Artisthysoul: "I think, if they were thinking like me, they were expecting Heather to speak."_

_Iheartcake: "That's what I was thinking."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Ditto."_

_Freakadeak: "Uh huh."_

_Surfandturf: "Now I'm worried, if Heather isn't Heather, what is she._

_Iamthequeen: "You want me to talk, well now I am."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "Something wrong, are you angry but can't come up with the words?"_

_Iamthequeen: "Why do I always have to be angry when I come up in here?_

_Artisthysoul: "Because your you. We would expect you to be any less than that."_

_Iamthequeen: "Well if you must know, I feeling rather sad right now…"_

_Everyone was in shock for a minute. Heather sad, did not compute._

_Freakadeak: "Seriously? That sounds so hard to hear coming from you."_

_MP3=Death: "Haha! Looks like everything you did to people back on the island is coming to haunt you."_

_Surfandturf: "I hate to say this, but I don't feel as bad as I think I should, is that ok?"_

_Artisthysoul: "Well you feeling bad is odd enough for me. Then again, you never had to be on a team with her either now did you."_

_Freakadeak: "Well if you are as sad as you think you are, you might as well tell us why?"_

_Iamthequeen: "Why should any of you care?"_

_MP3=Death: "I don't."_

_Artisthysoul: "Same here."_

_Sarcasticgreat: Well I guess when it comes to Geoff me and Harold, They were on the other team and never had to deal with you. As for me, you didn't do anything I would expect. So I guess we, kind of do? But I'm more on the fence."_

_Surfandturf: " I just feel that maybe I need to grow up a bit and help anyone in need. Try to be the adult here. Even if it is for Heather."_

_Freakadeak: "I feel I can do this as an act of thanks."_

_Artisthysoul: "Oh you mean for the boobs thing?"_

_Iheartcake: "Oh, so wrong."_

_Iamthequeen: "Not like that was intentional. But I guess I will tell you anyway…"_

_Everyone but Gwen and Eva waited for the long response that it would take from Heather as to why she feels the way she does._

_Iamthequeen: "It all starts with seeing how my personality works in high school vs. over here. It seems that even though I'm considered popular, I beginning to think that it didn't matter as much. My parents always told me that power and getting ahead of everyone else mattered most. So that's what I did. Living where I live, it seemed acceptable. But when I got to that camp and you people were, you people, I thought being me would mean a cinch to win the whole thing. It took me far, but people like you found my email and gave me a lot of hate mail. At the same time I thought you people would get that it was a game, but you took it way more serious than I thought you would. You people just still seemed like a bunch of losers at the time. But after these last few days, I wonder, was I the loser?"_

_Artisthysoul: "Yes!"_

_MP3=Death: "Yes!"_

_Seeing the conversation was going nowhere she just signed off. Now angry she decided to break off some anger hitting something. She chose some random dork outside and chased him down the block. She would feel better soon enough._

_Sarcasticgreat: "Well with her gone, what do we have to talk about?"_

_MP3=Death: "Well, I got to workout, so I will see you guys later, or not!_

_MP3=Death signs off_

_Artisthysoul: "And I got to start looking for a job as much as it pains me."_

_Sarcasticgreat: "An interesting book just came in. I'm going to buy it."_

_Sarcasticgreat signs off_

_Artisthysoul: signs off_

_Surfandturf: "I was hoping Bridget might come here, maybe we could get a date going, but I guess I will try to fit talking to her with the last 11 minutes on my cell phone. Later dudes."_

_Surfandturf signs off_

_Iheartcake: "I guess that leave just you and me chef since your paid to watch the chat._

_IownyouALL: "Yeah, when things are going one. I'm going to make me a turkey sandwich."_

_Iheartcake: "Ok, I guess I just play video games and wait."_

_Owen turns on his new X box 360 and starts to play Gears of War 2_

_Cody, Justin, and Izzy_

_Cody and Justin have spent 3 hours all over the city and no signs of Sid or Izzy anywhere. Cody was worried if the wolf cub would become another Izzy. Justin just stood there with his same grin as he was enjoying the exercise. He felt he has needed to workout since Playa de Losers. He looked up top of a mega food store called Rigs and there she was dancing with not top on which was censored for the kids, and pouring lighter fluid on the build. Once done she stood there and yelled out._

"_THIS IS FOR ALL THE WOLVES AND DOGS YOU HAVE KILLED RIGS. PAYBACK TIME!"_

"_That place killed dogs?" One woman said in the crowd._

_I never shop here again!" Said another older sounding woman._

_The strore manage looked in a panic as he was too scared to stop Izzy. That girl was just way too wild for the likes of him. None of his employees were in the building. But there was a note of a child and a wolf cub was with the girl. _

"_Sid" Cody said sadly._

_Justin placed his hands on Cody and he placed his hands on himself, then he pointed into the building and started to run in all by himself. Cody tried to stop him, but the exercise was making Justin get back into form and he was just to fast. A police officer grabbed Cody while another Chased after Justin, but Justin was way too fast for him as well. _

_Justin knowing he didn't have much time, but knowing Izzy, he might have more time because of an on going speech. But if he kept his head calm and cool, was that Izzy Yelling?_

"_YOU HUMAN LIFE FORMS WILL TREMBLE AT MISTRESS IZZY AND HER FLAME BALL OF DOOM! I WILL GIVE THIS WORLD A PROPER SET OFF WITH MY TIGER BEAST (but it's a puppy) AND MY DAUGHTER PRINCESS MORGINA!" (But, that was a boy she had up there._

_Even though the flames burn, Justin come in with a bucket of water. He ran over to Izzy as quick as he could and tossed the bucket of water at Izzy. Right then Izzy let loose a powder that made the flames go away. She smile over to the crowd and said…_

"_The queen has been beaten, the game is over."_

"_OF COURSE!" _

_The crowd had turned over to the lot cart pusher as he walked over to the head of the crowd to explain what was going on._

"_This was all part of a role play game. The Queen's World. But Justin stopped her before she could destroy it. Isn't that right Izzy?"_

"_Hey DJ!!!" Izzy yelled from the top of the building." The cops had already moved in to the store. But Izzy made a magician's bang and disappeared as she did when she was knock of the island, for a second time._

"_YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" Was heard as she was no longer there…_

_When Justin came back down with Sid and the puppy, he was known as a town hero and would be awarded a medal. The young mother of the boy gave Justin a kiss, and her phone number. And Cody just couldn't thank him enough. But Cody notice a note in his pocket that wasn't there. It was crumbled in his pocket, but he could make it out and it read…_

_**Dear Cody**_

_**Today was sooo much fun. I can only think of when I hang out with Owen do I ever have a funnier time in my life! So with that in mind, you will being seeing a lot more of Izzy.**_

_**Your NEW best friend,**_

_**Izzy**_

_Cody could only fold the note in his pocket as he looked to his dog and then was tapped on the shoulder by Justin. Cody turned over to the mute and was given a big passionate kiss on the lips. The crowd turn to shock, including DJ. Not everyday you see two boys kissing. The fan girls that mange to follow them, saw there chance at love end, but the yaoi fan fiction to write begin. All of them went running for the laptops and pc's. Justin/Cody Fan fiction AWAY!!_

_Duncan_

_Later in the day Duncan was finally able to get on the computer as he finally able to check his email and had seen what Courtney had wrote, he was in shock at what he saw._

_**Duncan,**_

_**I know you are in juvy and all, but even when we are together, you seem to pay more attention to others than you would me. It make me feel a little left out. And I really never had a boyfriend before, so I don't want to pour my heart into one that really won't spend to the time with me. I hope you get this reply, and tell me nothing is wrong, really. But something is wrong, because I just feel, so alone without you. So please, prove to me your feelings for me are true. I don't know how much more I can take.**_

_**Courtney…**_

_First off, Duncan was upset at himself for even seeming like he could be a bad boyfriend. He knew the time hasn't been the best, but it wasn't like he didn't try at all last night he was there. The end of the night for Duncan was shorter than all the rest, but for the time he was there he did Instant message her every 5 minutes. But it seemed it was getting through, or you were just having a good time with the girls. Then I just left it be. It was a party, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't for some reason. Tell you what, 6 pm my time, come online. We will talk then._

_Duncan read it and saw that everything on there was about the way he wanted it to be. He was about ready to send it until a rock got blasted on the back of Duncan's head. He turned to see five guys he knew too well. _

_One was short and had no eye brows. He look a little overweight but Duncan knows he can take a punch, and dish it out. Will was his name. Another was tall and very lanky, his expression dull witted with his blonde hair a complete mess. He was called Snap around these parts. Another was a just as tall kid with very short brown hair, it was growing a bit from being shaven. He seemed more like a pretty boy but his attitude was more well known for pushing other kids off buildings. Boy did he enjoy it. His name was Joel. The last of the Leaders back up crew was a 5'5" Hispanic kid with silver streaks in his hair. Of all the boys in the group, he was the only on unarmed. Rex is the name he went by. The last was a kid just an inch taller than Duncan was, but was built more like a Cody. But this boy was known as the 2__nd__ toughest kid in the whole Juvenile hall. Right now, they were staring down the first. They just called the leader of the group of thugs, Marks. His dark chocolate skin, with his knife in hand, covered in the dry blood of the guard Duncan was framed for stabbing._

"_What do you freaks want?" Duncan stated_

_Will and Rex went to block the door and keep watch as the other's just moved on in._

"_I'm just coming to get back what's mine." Marks said with a laugh immediately after words._

"_Well you know the rules. All changes have to be dealt with one on one. So your Keepers have to sit this on out._

" _Naw son, what you don't get is that if your dead I will be number one on the spot because I am Number two still. They are just here to, make that happen."_

_Duncan knew he could take Mark's on his own, even though it would be a rather tough battle he didn't want to deal with. But with Snap and Joel, and those two guarding the door, this could very well be the end for Duncan._

"_Well even if it's three on one, I'll still take you down." Duncan was bluffing a bit trying to get then on their to get somewhat scared, maybe ever get the attention of a guard. But with those two at the door, they might know. _

_But more than anything, Duncan wanted to keep his message safe he remembered what he wrote, however it was just so heartfelt letter to her. It wouldn't be the same if that wasn't sent. But now wasn't the time to be sappy, his life was on the line._

"_You ready to die Duncan?" Marks said with the up most excitement._

"_No, but I'm ready to kick you butt." Duncan said clenching his hands into a fist_

'_I have to protect my life, but I need to protect that computer as well. Oh how I wish I clicked that send sign sooner.'_

_**Kid Vince: I'll leave it there.**_

_Chris: Cliffhanger. But there's no way you will let Duncan die. Courtney has to know that he loves her right? _

_Kid Vince: …_

_Chef: I don't think he is telling._

_Chris: Man, now I don't know what's going on!_

_Chef: You don't see me crying. The kid not telling anyone._

_Next Time on TDI: Duncan's bad past comes to haunt him once more. Can he live through what has life has brought him to be, a thug? The odds are slim, but not as slim as you might think. Will the message be sent? Find out next time on Total Drama Online! _


	6. Chapter 6

Ok to put it simple, lets put it to a vote, who wants me to save this story? Simple as that? I know I got lots of hits, but I'm uncertain as to continue at this point. I tried making a demo chapter, but the motivation wasn't there for me. But, this isn't about me. I always been able to push myself for others and put a good effort into something. So… should I now?


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Lets see if I can still do this shall we? Tell me what you think all of you.**_

_**KidVince: Something tells me people thought this story was over.**_

_**IownyouALL: I thought it was the end of my pay checks…**_

_**KidVince: To be truthful, time hasn't move for you. I'm just 2 months older….**_

_**Hairlikethewind: So you bringing those who might remember this are a New Year treat?**_

_**KidVince: If they remember. But if you forgot, Duncan is about to go toe to toe with 3 juvie thugs that want him well axed permanent like. So let's see if our favorite bad boy can get out of this. But wait; with Courtney so worried about things in their relationship, he really needs at least on computer to work, or someone to save him. Find out… NOW!**_

_**Hairlikethewind: Do I get to hit them ever again?**_

_**KidVince: It's possible.**_

_Duncan continued-_

_Marks charged Duncan with his blade edged out which Duncan just moved to the right to miss the blade. He took his chances with Joel on the right who tried to nail him with a punch, but Duncan took the hit head on and then brought Joel's whole body close to him for a mighty head butt. Joel whole body went crashing for the ground. Duncan then turn to see Marks still coming at him. Duncan thought quick getting a chair in his hands and threw it at Marks knocking him down. Duncan felt a person grab him and place Duncan in a Full Nelson, holding his hands in the air and Duncan wasn't strong enough to break free. Duncan's eyes were closed as he couldn't see the knife getting jammed into his left shoulder. Duncan yelled in pain, but no guard was to hear it. _

_Marks had a big grin on his face seeing the blood running down his arm. It gave him a satisfaction he always did. Marks drank the blood of who he was fighting at times before he did them in. Duncan was in too much pain to be grossed out by this, but not enough pain to fight back. _

_He took both feet into the air and kicked Marks into Will and Rex who were watching the door. Lucky for Duncan, a guard was now nearby and could see the knife in his arm. Snap, too dumb to let go knowing the battle was over, was shocked with a stun baton until knocked out. The guard tried to get Duncan to the hospital but Duncan begged for one more minute. He sent the message to Courtney's e-mail and then nearly fell to the ground. The officer caught him as a stretcher was called in. Duncan was place on top and rushed to the hospital. On the way there the officer looked at the wound and wondered._

"_What in the world made you send an email? "A girl, isn't it?"_

"_Yes." Duncan said mixing in his grunt of pain._

"_She must be real special for you to go through that kind of pain for her." The officer commented back_

"_What this booboo? This is nothing. But yes, that girl drives me crazy. I don't know why, but she always does." Duncan sighed. The pain of his stab wound seeming not to matter anymore._

"_Sounds like the number one bad boy have just fallen in love." The officer mocked. Duncan said nothing and kicked him in the leg, but was then punched back by the officer right in his stab wound._

"_AHHHH!!! Why the hell did you do that?"_

"_I thought you said it was nothing." The officer mocked_

"_Do you think I will be able to use the computer in 3 hours? I promised I go online there?" Duncan asked sounding fairly serious._

"_The doctors will need to clear that up first. They have to make sure that thing isn't cut too deep. Bad news, you won't be lifting weights. Good news, you will need to be transferred to the Good unit of this Juvenile hall so this doesn't happen again. Just don't mess that up and get into a fight there. Because then you also don't have to work. You can just relax and mess with the computer all day. Your sentence will end with a whimper, but you will have your life, and your girl."_

"_Trust me, I don't intend to screw this up. I've messed up too many things in my life to not know something good is in front of me." Duncan said with a sigh and decided after they cleaned and bandaged his arm up, He would take a quick nap. _

Heather -

_Heather was now reading an email from a cousin of hers, welcoming her to her new home in a far off town for the year. It seem according to Heather, that she was wanting to help out with her and her new baby. Heather's cousin was a single mom and also a cop. Her boyfriend died in the line of duty not too long ago leaving her and her newborn son alone in this world. What was worse was she just couldn't live by the means she and her boyfriend combined could. So Heather opted to help her around the house with the new year beginning. Her parents, happy to get her out of here, offered Heather 7,000 a mouth free to spend as she sees fit. Heather had a small laugh to herself. But before shutting down her computer she said one thing. "DJ, what plans I will have for you thing school year. Oh what plans indeed."_

_Heather then proceed to get up and head out to do some shopping. She after all needed new clothes after all._

**Kid Vince: Everyone had fun with that? I hope so… Anyway… to the chatroom!**

Confidentinme (Cody): signs in

4eyedcourage (Beth): signs in

Freakadeak (Harold): signs in

Pop Jock (Tyler): signs in

Iheartcake (Owen): "Hey guys, it's been a while but we finally got some people to get online. Whoo Hoo!! So how did it go with Izzy Cody?"

Confidentinme: "It was, interesting. Long story short I got my wolf back. But here's the kicker, JUSTIN KISSED ME!!!"

Popjock: "WHAT?"

4eyedcourage: "No way. I thought Justin only like girls."

Freakadeak: "I think Justin only like attention. Where ever he can get it."

Iheartcake: "I don't know guys it said on his app for the show that he donated his time to the elderly and the homeless. How can a guy like that not want to kiss Cody for no reason?

4eyedcourage: "Great point Owen."

Confideentinme: "Well that's great and all but I mean I still just like girls…"

Popjock: "I wonder how that works that you dig Gwen and she rejects you, but you get kissed by two guys. It's pretty funny."

Confidentinme: "Well, it's not funny to me."

CITprincess (Courtney) signs in:

Ihearcake: "Woo another person! Hey there Courtney!"

CITprincess: "Yes uh hi. Has anyone seen Duncan?"

Iheartcake: "I don't think he has been on. I been on longer than anyone else and I think I can say, no Duncan sightings. Other than this group, Heather was online, but not in the chatroom."

4eyedcourage: "Well would that be better for us then right?"

Canfidentinme: "Heather is Heather, but she is still a person guys. I mean can we completely throw her under the bus?"

Everyone paused for a second and laughed from there own home.

CITprincess: Good one Cody!

Gentle Giant (DJ) signs in:

Gutersolo(Trent) signs in:

SpecialboyE (Ezekiel) signs in:

Gentlegiant: "Well thanks to Izzy, I will need to look for another job for now."

Iheartcake: " Great Gazooks! What happened to your store?"

Confidentinme: "Izzy was roleplaying the Queen's World video game and nearly destroyed the place from the inside. I will take thousands before this town has their big grocery store again. Looks like Wal-Mart will be taking all the business now."

SpecialboyE: "Well, that can't be too bad. Prices are much lower there aren't they?"

Gentlegiant: "Maybe, but the quality of those said items normally suck something bad. My mom really will hate having to hear she will need to shop there now."

CITprincess: "Anyway, Duncan should be here any second. He said he wanted to talk to me."

Popjock: "Hey the only way he won't be here is if something bad happened to him. Duncan may be in a horrible place, but he is the guy tough enough to keep alive in a place like that. Can't say the same for Cody, Dj, Ezekiel, or Owen. Don't get me started on Harold."

Freakadeak: "Hey I got skills that can get me around anywhere. I'm sure Duncan wouldn't stand a chance against a ninja like I would."

Gentlegiant: "You guys can pretend your tougher than Duncan later. Right now, we should just try to have a good time, because I have a bad feeling something did happen to Duncan."

Iheartcake: "Why would you think that?"

Gentlegiant: "Since when since we joined that show have things been normal in our lives?"

Iheartcake: "I don't know, other than having Izzy, things are the same for me."

Popjock: "An overweight guy having a hot girlfriend? You don't call that normal?"

Confidentinme: "Hey, at least he has a girlfriend. I wish I was that lucky."

Freakadeak: "You could have Noah or Justin wear a dress?"

People were shocked at the suggestion.

4eyedcourage: "Harold, bad call."

Freakadeak: "I forgot, the joke button doesn't exactly work on the internet, does it?"

Confidentinme: "That wasn't even a good joke right now. The exact thing I want to happen, and it's with two guys."

4eyedcourage: "Ever thought maybe just giving Justin or Noah a chance? It might not be that bad. They clearly like you, and you want to be liked."

Confidentinme: "When you put it that way, it makes sense. But I'm not sure I can date a guy."

Iheartcake: "Sounds to me you might not mind dating a guy if you thought it was right. But that's just me."

Confidentinme: Why can't Justin be Justine?"

CIT[rincess: "6 o clock. Is he coming? Do you see him online."

Ihatejuvy: "No, but he might try to sign in hidden twenty seconds ago."

CITprincess: "DUNCAN!!! We were worried about you! What been going on!"

Ihatejuvy: "Well, to be honest, I got stabbed in the shoulder."

Courtney was in too much of a shock to speak.

Gentlegiant: "How bad does It hurt man?"

Freakadeak: "Man, I don't think I could take that and be online at the same time… I won't try to say I'm tougher than you again."

Popjock: "Same here."

Iheartcake: "Me to!"

4eyedcourage: "Owen, you didn't say it."

Iheartcake: "And you never will hear me say it either.

Ihatejuvy: "Ok, well I was outnumbers 5 to one but they couldn't take me without fighting dirty. They planned to take me out for good. And if a guard hadn't shown up when he did, it might of happened. I'm tough, not bullet proof. But I'm going to be transferred to the nice part of Juvenile Hall. There I can rest and do what I want. No weapons aloud as there may be looser guard, but better food. I'll be out when my school starts. The only reason I got into that kind of trouble I did was I needed to save that E-mail I sent you Princess. Otherwise I might of jumped out the window to safety."

Confidentinme: "Well at least you will be out at all if you know what I mean."

Ihatejuvy: "I know, I know. I didn't think I could make it. But really Courtney, are you ok?"

CITprincess: "I just can't get over the fact that I was willing to break up with you, and to hear you could have died. It was just too much… I'm, I'm sorry I even got you into that kind of mess."

Ihatejuvy: "Your worth 250 million near death experiences. At 250 million and one, we might need to talk."

CITprincess: "I think at that point I would understand, my ogre."

Gentlegiant: "Ah, so sweet. Almost bawling over here."

Popjock: "Who wouldn't expect that one man? But it's cool. Glad to have TDI's most wanted back in the game man."

Gutarsolo: "Yeah man. We wouldn't have the level of toughness without you."

Ihatejuvy: "Nah! You'd be just fine as long as Tyler doesn't get around any chickens. As for DJ, he might need to be last defense."

Iheartcake: "Ok, this subject can only go on for so long. I think after a certain point, we should go about doing something else. I mean it is Saturday night."

CITprincess: "I know I'm going to talk to Duncan for as long as I can."

Gentlegiant: "I think I'm going out for a run. That will make up for the exercise I miss from not working today."

Freakadeak: "So I guess we just take off for now. Later all!!!"

They all said their goodbyes and signed off. Little did anyone know that Noah had signed on hidden and heard everything Cody said about not being into guys, and Justin's kiss. 

Noah laid his head on his bed holding a book in his hand. He originally grabbed it to read it, be no he was never going to read. Instead he wanted to cry, but he didn't understand really. It's not like Cody is the only person out there. He gripped the book harder and harder. Perhaps if he was as strong as someone like Duncan he would have broke through the book by now. Why did it hurt as much as it normally did.

Noah decided to head outside of his home, and to his surprise, someone was at the door, Izzy.

"So you jetpack run out of fuel?" He asked really not interested in why Izzy was there. He was really more interested in when she was leaving?

"No silly! I'd never leave not knowing I had enough fuel. Rather I'm here to help win the heart of my best friend Cody! I dated Justin asd I know he is a liar. He is all around bad for Cody. As his best friend I can't let that happen!"

"And how do you suppose to help me?" Noah asked trying to hold back his sudden interest. But even for him, he was doing a bad job.

"By getting the info needed to help you win Cody's heart. It will be hard though. But as long as Justin doesn't get it, I don't care. But you're an all and all good guy. You'd do best friend Cody, and Izzy some good."

"And is there anything in it for you Izzy? Something you might of wanted from me maybe? No deal can go without maybe you wanting something right?"

"No no! When Izzy is someone's friend, Izzy will battle to make sure that that friend is happen. I will even risk my life. People can't often put up with me, but I'm really caring like that. My mom always told me one day all my energy would come to good use. I feel this is one of those times."

Noah paused for a second. If he had Izzy's help, and if she really was Cody's friend (He was really doubting best was in the title) then he could win him to maybe date guys, that might have to be first. But even if he did that, he would still need to worry about Justin. "Ok I'm in."

"Good!" Izzy said taking off her Jet pack and walking into Noah's home really making herself feel at home.

"But why are you acting like you are staying here all of a sudden?" Noah asked now a bit worried.

"Because I am! There is no way I can help you from where I live. So I need to stay here and relay any info you need to win over Cody's heart. Don't worry, I won't mess you up, too bad." 

With the look of wanting to get the hell out of here Noah's house door was closed and all that could be heard were the panicking screams of Noah and his family. Having Izzy as a houseguest, this day went from bleh, to bad, to worse, to ok, to a nightmare. 

Courtney: 

_Upon ending the conversation with Duncan that lasted almost 2 hours she turned off her P.C and then went over some notes she felt would help her over the next year in high school. Certainly she needed to get back to her nearly perfect life. She needed to be sharp, she needed to be ready to bite the head off anyone that tried to get her off her mountain. She already knew she had enemies there. It was all a matter of taking them down._

_As much as she tried to focus on that, she couldn't soon the thoughts of losing Duncan came in more and more the focus of her mind and she couldn't take the fact that she might lose him. She felt she was being way too selfish wanting his attention like that. It's not like he was anything like her. He's never had the shuffle people like her and do it in a way that makes everyone happy. She just relaxed knowing that he was still her Duncan. She tried to keep focused on her notes, but nothing was working. Some other feeling was taking over her that she couldn't get. She felt she would never get over it until She saw Duncan, But what indeed was she feeling._

_DJ_

_Things were getting worse and worse by the second for DJ. She was in the hospital and she wasn't waking up. They were losing her. It seemed she wouldn't make it. He was in tears for it seemed she was dying. All DJ could do was look as the man got away with shooting her. DJ was but a scared and sensitive 16 year old, without a gun. He called 911, but they weren't coming. This was the other reason he didn't want to come to Wal-Mart. This neighborhood was too dangerous. And now, she might die because of it. Funds were hard to come by as is, but if his mother, died…_

**KidVince: "Were done for now…**

**Chris: "Dude that was awesome. I'm sure that will bring a few tears to the people who read this. And they will definitely want you to conclude this. Are you that good?"**

**KidVince: "There is nothing good about maybe losing his mother. But.. DJ just might. I'm not even sure yet…"**

**Chef: "Sounds like this story could go two ways huh?"**

**KidVince: "There is one circle theme to the DJ/Heather part of the story, what it is, I'm not saying.**

**Chris: "You going to give them something as to who mains what right now?**

**KidVince: "Fine. Currently, the main characters are Justin, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Heather, DJ, Duncan and Gwen. If I keep doing this, I'm not sure how far I will take it, but I have other idea's for other characters to main, or I will leave it as is. The big headline characters if you can't tell are DJ and Cody. They are what holds everything together.**

**Chef: "But will anyone else play an important role.**

**KidVince: Of course. There will be no story without Courtney, Beth or Justin. Why, well you will see… until then… PREVIEW SMASH!!!"**

**Chris: "YES!!!" Smash! Smash!!!**

"**Heather, I know we have our agreement, but with things going on with my family can we hold off on this maybe?"**

"**An agreement is an agreement. Live up to it Jock!"**

**By the way, how did you even get here Heather?" Ask Cody.**

"**Well…**

"**So, your sure this will help me get to date Cody?" Asked Noah not liking this plan at all.**

"**Nope! But it will prepare you to get confident in yourself!"**

**Until Next time**

**- The Kid**


End file.
